


let's be clear sometime

by Cancer



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Or not, char made me do it, this is bad please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: Taichi would never admit it. It doesn't matter how many times Yamato punched him on the face, or how many times he punched him back, Taichi could never be able to say exactly what it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> grammar is a mess, I haven't watched this anime in forever and don't remember a single thing, I'm doing this based on youtube videos and the first episode of the first anime, so I apologize, you don't even know how sorry I am, I don't even know wHY WE AGREED TO WRITE ABOUT DIGIMON IN THE FIRST PLACE, CHAR, WHY DID WE????   
> this is all bullshit I'm so sorry

Taichi would never admit it. It doesn't matter how many times Yamato punched him on the face, or how many times he punched him back, Taichi could never be able to say exactly what it was.   
To say he didn't like him, that his face was the most annoying thing he could ever see and it bothered him to have to interact with him on good days, and on bad days he just wanted to get away. To say that he couldn't stand him feels like a lie, and there's nothing Taichi can do about it. Yamato is his friend. Yamato was his friend from the first moment they talked to each other and realized their intentions weren't as different as they thought in the beginning. It's not that Taichi doesn't like Yamato, maybe it's that he likes him a little bit too much.   
It is true, though, that he can't help but punch him occasionally, because there's something about him he can't explain. It is true, that the vehemence Yamato has for other things, Taichi would like to have it. It is true that Taichi likes Takeru a little not enough sometimes, but he can't quite explain why.   
Taichi thinks about how things were before they found themselves in a situation where they had to share a space they were never ready to share, where there was no way out and not opportunity to back down. It is not easy to understand what exactly you're thinking about when half the things you're thinking about is how to survive, so when you start thinking about things that actually belong to you, you don't really understand them. It took Taichi a while to realize, he thinks. Maybe he doesn't really understand yet, if he's honest with himself.   
He doesn't understand completely why punching Yamato felt so good sometimes, but he thinks he may have wanted a little bit closer to his face and couldn't find a better excuse because there wasn't one. He doesn't understand completely how someone as cool-looking as Yamato can have emotions as strong as Yamato has, and why none of them could be directed at him unless he worked for them; he thinks about all the things he had to do for Yamato to see him as someone worthy of being there, and whether is fair to say he deserved it. He doesn't understand why sometimes he just wanted Takeru to go away, except the fact that it was so hard for Yamato to focus on anything else when his little brother was there.   
It's hard for him to understand sometimes, he thinks, why he wanted to be so important. It's hard to understand somedays, when he can't be honest with himself. It's not so hard when they have to say good-bye, and Taichi is sure he doesn't need an answer to all of the above as long as he can make Yamato stop leaving.


End file.
